


The Night Visitor

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a birthday fic for Kelly, and her birthday was, ahem, in August. But, in my sort of defense, I've had a bad case of writer's block, and of course, I'm a lazy bum. So I finally got most of this done last week, and finished it up yesterday as a cheer for her as she was feeling blah. This fic is from the timeframe of summer of 2011, when both men were sporting some facial hair. This is after Zach shaves, but before Chris does. It's a PWP with a lack of sexytimes, but sometimes, the muse doesn't work that way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday fic for Kelly, and her birthday was, ahem, in August. But, in my sort of defense, I've had a bad case of writer's block, and of course, I'm a lazy bum. So I finally got most of this done last week, and finished it up yesterday as a cheer for her as she was feeling blah. This fic is from the timeframe of summer of 2011, when both men were sporting some facial hair. This is after Zach shaves, but before Chris does. It's a PWP with a lack of sexytimes, but sometimes, the muse doesn't work that way.

Zachary Quinto left his house in Silverlake on foot. It was late, about 10 pm. He was wearing dark yoga pants, and a black tank top with his favorite flip flops. It had been unusually hot in LA, and beating the midday heat was a good reason to take a walk late at night. Zach may have been also trying to beat the paparazzi, as they seemed to follow him everywhere lately. Zach noted that they did have some sense of decorum, and didn't get too close to his house, but he still was careful. And considering his destination, he was being even more careful.

It was only a couple of blocks to Chris Pine's house. Since arriving back in LA, Zach had been trying to call his friend to get a chance to hang out, but lately all he'd been getting is “I'll call you later,” or playing voice mail or text tag. But at least they could still actually talk to each other, and they didn't have to go through each others agents or handlers or some dumb shit like that. Zach smiled. Chris wouldn't let that happen. He was too much of an independent cuss, that's for damn sure.

Zach bounded up the steps to Chris' house, and knocked on the door. He waited for a couple minutes, before the door opened and Zach stepped into the cool air, shutting the door quickly. He looked around the barely lit living room, and raised his eyebrows after his eyes adjusted.

The place was a mess. There were clothes all over the living room, and at least 3 pizza boxes on the coffee table, along with beer bottles and paper plates. A half eaten piece of pizza was on a plate on the couch, along with a battered spiral notebook and a pen. On the kitchen counter Zach could see another huge pile of papers and envelopes, which looked like the leaning tower of Pisa in mail form.

“Hey, Zach, sorry, uh, yeah, I’ve kinda gotten behind in the housekeeping around here.” Chris apologized as as he picked up some blankets and another pizza box off of a oversized chair so Zach could sit down.

Zach looked at the chair a little suspect as Chris busied himself with tiding up some papers and putting some of it on the overcrowded kitchen counter, and take an armful of clothes back to another room. Zach decided it was safe to sit as Chris hollered from the kitchen. “You need a beer, man?”

“Uh, yeah, that’d be fine.” Zach replied. Chris came back with two bottles of beer, and handed one to Zach. Chris settled down on the recently unearthed side of the couch, closer to Zach. Then he got up almost immediately and went over to turn on the light on the end table between them, and that _may_ have put Chris’ crotch right at Zach’s eye level, which Zach was not prepared for in the least. Zach immediately felt 13, caught staring inappropriately at a school crush, and dropped his head in hopes to avoid Chris seeing the blush spreading across his face.

If Chris noticed, he didn’t say anything, thankfully. In the now bright living room, Zach got a good look at Chris and almost did a spit take of his beer all over himself. In all the years he’d known Chris, he’d never seen him quite like this. For starters, he had a beard. A very full beard. Not like that was bad. Zach had gone through a phase like that just recently, having only shaved a week ago at the behest of, well, pretty much everyone. It was just..different on Chris. Chris was also wearing his glasses, which was unusual indeed. Chris rarely was without his contacts, even at home. And also, he just looked so skinny in his ratty t shirt and flannel pajama pants that hung dangerous low on his hips. Despite the glimpse of a treasure trail when Chris stretched, Zach suddenly had this urge to take Chris back home to his mother in Pittsburgh and feed him Italian food until he put on ten pounds.

Luckily, Chris couldn't quite read Zach's mind, and laughed heartily at Zach's reaction to his facial hair. “yeah, I'm still kinda shocking myself when I look in the mirror, still, to be honest.” He scratched at it thoughtfully. “But you've got a bad case of pot calling the kettle black, Mr. former mountain man.” Chris smirked at Zach and then smiled as he took a drink of his beer. “and,” Chris gestured with his bottle at Zach, “I don't wear my glasses in public anymore, especially some funky grandpa glasses. Those are just _wrong_ , dude.” Even with his own glasses on, Chris' eyes crinkled as he smiled and leaned back, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Zach huffed and pretended to be ticked, although he was smiling, and easing right back into the same banter him and Chris had always shared. “I'm just fashion forward, that's all, unlike you, with the same old zero exciting wardrobe of a white t shirt and jeans.”

Chris seemed unfazed, reaching into a box on the floor and took a piece of pizza out of the box, and bit into it vigorously. “And look where it gets me. Lots of attention from the girls. And the guys. Want a piece?” He gestured toward the box as he wiped his hand on his pants.

“Uh, no thanks.” Zach looked at the box suspiciously. “Are you sure that's even any good?”

Chris shrugged. “It's the one from today. I think.”

Zach raised his eyebrows again and said nothing, although he noticed Chris had put his pizza back on a plate beside him, and took a long drink of his beer. Zach changed the subject. “So, what have you been doing lately? Obviously not keeping up after your house or yourself.”

“Writing. Sometimes I just get in these tears where I have a lot of inspiration, and I'm motivated, and the words just come out mostly decent, and I'll write for hours at a time for days on end, just me and my notebook and writing utensil. I kinda forget things when I'm in this state, and well, let's just say it was good that you texted to see if you could come over, as I think me and my house were reaching a critical state” Chris smiled at Zach again, and Zach tried to feel his heart melt a little at seeing it. God, he'd missed it.

“Well, I'm glad to see you pulled yourself together for me, Chris.” Zach deadpanned as he looked around the cluttered living room again.

Chris laughed and stretched again, showing off his stomach and sides. Zach tried not to stare as Chris groaned as he stretched out his back, almost leaning over the back of the couch. “Jeez, Zach, you could be a little more appreciative. I changed into clean clothes for you, and showered, Zach, for you.” He looked at Zach and caught his eyes and held the stare, his bright blue eyes locked with Zach's brown ones.

It was out before he could stop it. “Oh, I could show you appreciation, trust me.” Zach looked away quickly, his blush spreading again, but caught Chris' smile and dancing eyes before he averted his own eyes.

“And is that a threat or a promise, Zachary.” Chris' voice was low in his throat, and gravelly, and it went straight to Zach's crotch. Which was appropriate, really as when Zach looked up Chris was casually adjusting himself in his own flannel pants. Which really left nothing to the imagination, or at least Zach's imagination.

Zach licked his lips, and his own voice was hoarse as he answered. “It's both, actually.” He couldn't believe he was being so forward with Chris. It was no secret to their close friends that Zach was gay, even if he wasn't “out and proud”. But Chris was a mystery, at least to Zach. Chris had made references to guys liking him in the past, and hitting on him, but Zach had never really asked Chris his sexual preference directly. Maybe because he'd been afraid of the answer, that it would be “no”.

Chris sat up and leaned forward. What happened next was so quick, Zach didn't have time to think, much less analyze the situation. Chris was kissing him. And it was awesome and mind blowing, and yet weird, because this was _Chris_ , for fuck's sake. When Chris pulled back slightly, but still in Zach's personal space, Zach said the first thing that came to mind. “Chris, I love you man, but that beard has _got_ to go.” Then he immediately closed his eyes, and regretted it instantly. Who was he to tell Chris what to do?

Zach heard a chuckle, still close to him. “You're probably right Zach. I'd say I won the battle of the beards anyway, since yours is gone, right?” Chris leaned back some, but still pretty close to Zach. Then he tried to hide a smile behind his hand directed toward Zach, and then got up quickly and headed down the hall. Zach sat there for a minute, processing the turn of events in this night. Then he got up and followed the hallway Chris had taken.

Zach stopped at the door of the bathroom. Chris had a pair of scissors in his hand and was looking at himself carefully in the mirror. He took the scissors close to his skin, and before he could cut he looked up in the mirror and caught Zach staring him. Chris stared back, his expression unreadable.

“You're really going to do this, Chris, I mean, right now?” Zach was a little nervous about Chris doing this, although he was hard pressed to figure out why at the moment.

“Sure, why not? There's no time like the present. If you want it off, I'll take it off. Besides, I gotta start looking respectable for some meetings anyway, so as always, Zach, your timing is impeccable.” And with out further preamble, Chris started cutting the hair off his face. Zach just watched silently as the hair fell in the sink, and onto the counter, and the face in the mirror reflected the face Zach knew so well.

After about 10 minutes, Chris put down the scissors and rummaged through a drawer. He pulled out an electric razor and plugged it in. Chris looked at the razor a second before looking at Zach, still standing wordlessly in the doorway. “You know, usually when I shave, I like to get it as close as possible, but since I'm in a bit of a hurry to suck your dick that I don't care if I get stubble burn on your balls, so I'm just going to finish up this trim really quick, okay?”

Zach's eyes widened, and then he dropped his head and blushed. He head Chris chuckle again right before the razor buzzed and Chris finished off most of the hair on his face. Zach looked up and grinned at Chris, who turned from his mirror musings to face Zach.

Chris' goofy grin mirrored Zach's as he stepped toward him, getting in his very personal space again. “Now, Zachary.” His voice was low again, and Zach had to stifle a groan as Chris put his hand on Zach's chest and pushed him backwards. “I believe I have a promise and a threat to collect on, correct?”

Zach raised his eyebrows. “I always keep my threats and promises, Chris, as you'll soon see.” And with that answer, Chris took Zach by the hand and lead him down the hall to the master bedroom.


End file.
